garndndfandomcom-20200213-history
Isle of Grikka
The Isle of Grikka is the largest island in the Blue Mist Lake. Legend has it that the island is the petrified form of Grikka herself, after her conflict with Konis in the Fourth Reign. Geography and Wildlife The island is vaguely swan shaped, hinting at its mythological origins. The "head" lies at the northern tip of the island, with tall cliff sides and rougher waters. The city of Waldrin is built atop one of these bluffs. Within this city is the Temple of Sokis. The southern portion of the island is known as the Queen's Shore, and is home to the reigning monarchs of the Lakewalker Kingdom. It is currently inhabited by Queen Coya Lockheed and her husband Jestil, along with their son Stephis. Near the Queen's Shore is the abandoned Port Lockheed, built during Waldrin's time as capitol of the Lakewalker Kingdom. Now overrun by Tartans, the port has been defunct for years. North of the island is a smaller isle, known as Swan's Leap. Some legends say that this smaller island is Grikka herself, rather than the larger mainland. It is connected to the Isle of Grikka by Waldrin Bridge, built during the construction of the main city. The Isle of Grikka is largely tropical, covered in lush jungle and streams. The island is home to a small number of dragons, one of which is currently under the care of Krikk Yuggin in Ipsen. History Mythological Origin, 4E-265 Grikka was a frequent visitor to the calm waters of the Blue Mist Lake, which in time allowed her to fall in love with Konis. The gods had long avoided romantic attachments of any kind, due to the potential for conflict. Still, the two began a forbidden love affair. This affair continued for almost a hundred years, but was discovered by a Tartan named Dranor Tarina. When he attempted to threaten Konis, he was murdered in order to keep her secret safe. When Grikka discovered this, she was shocked. Grikka abandoned her lover, sending Konis into a wild fury that devestated the Northern Shores. The gods pleaded with the Runepriest to stop her rampage, but they refused to intercede. Grikka swam to the bottom of the Blue Mist Lake, and Konis calmed herself out of fear of drowning her lover. The Runepriest immortalized the two lovers in stone, creating the Isle of Grikka. ''The Kingdom of Ghosts, 4E-266 The Northern Shores had been utterly decimated by Konis' rampage, resulting in the single greatest loss of life that had ever occurred in Garn. Legends tell that those who had died on the island were not forced into the Undercaverns, but that the Runes allowed the souls of the dead to remain on the Isle of Grikka. Supposedly, the ghosts exist in a society led by Elizza Lanternial, the Lakewalker Queen who was killed in Konis's rampage. Thanks to these rumors, the Isle of Grikka was almost entirely uninhabited until the Seventh Reign. Waldrin, 7E-620 The Blue Mist Lake was left without leadership after the gods removed themselves from mortal affairs. Waldrick Lockheed of the Lakewalker Kingdom was left without a guide, and had no desire to become a uniquely powerful monarch. To unify the people, the three largest settlements of the region decided that they would rule the land in tandem, forming the Blue Mist Council. There would be three Governors, residing in Bendrikka, Antioth, and Ipsen. Together, they would make all major decisions for the people of the Blue Mist Lake, with the King guiding their decisions along the way. With the Council in charge, Waldrick and his family moved to the Isle of Grikka, building the city of Waldrin. A Ghastly Presence, 7E-676 There had long been rumors of ghosts on the Isle of Grikka, left over from Konis's rampage in the Fourth Reign. The Royal Family of the Lakewalker Kingdom had always experienced strange encounters in Waldrin, which many explained away as coincidences. However, as they continued, some began to place more credence into the rumor of ghosts. Many began to flee the city in fear, until only a select few were left. Waldrick's Death, 7E-681 Waldrick Lockheed fell mysteriously ill, which many saw as the final sign of Waldrin's haunting. The remaining citizens fled the city, and it has been abandoned ever since. Waldrick passed, and his only daughter assumed the throne. She took the remaining family and fled to the southern shores of the Island, founding the Queen's Shore. The Lakewalkers have been ruled by female heirs ever since. Waldrick was buried beneath the Temple of Sokis, where he supposedly still dwells as one of Waldrin's ghosts. Since Waldrick's death, the Island has remained largely uninhabited. A community of Tartans has taken over Port Lockheed, led by Shranik Tarina. This community has existed as a constant threat to any who visit the island, but they leave the Queen's Shore alone for fear of an all-out war with the surface dwellers. '''Notable Locations' * Port Lockheed * Queen's Shore * Swan's Leap * Waldrin * Waldrin Bridge Notable Inhabitants * Elizza Lanternial * Coya Lockheed * Jestil Lockheed * Stephis Lockheed * Waldrick Lockheed